1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for generating a multi-dimensional image, and more particularly, to a system and method for generating a multi-dimensional image using a low-resolution depth image and a high-resolution light intensity image.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, there has been a strong trend for use of robot-assisted equipment under human supervision for surgery (e.g., neurosurgery). The robot-assisted systems provide tools that are smaller than the surgeon's hands and are often used in procedures that are more precise and consistently repeatable. Many studies show that these automated procedures have reduced recovery time and side effects.
These robot-assisted systems rely heavily on image guidance for surgery planning and execution. In some systems, once an image is captured, it is rendered for visualization in order to plan a surgery. Dedicated systems are used to render three dimensional (3D) medical images. 3D rendering and visualization are very computationally intensive and its processing demands are not compatible with real-time need during surgery. The need to deal with non-rigid organ tissues (such as heart, liver, lungs, pancreas) during surgery makes the volume modeling even more complex. This explains why 3D images are used mainly for surgery planning and not for intra-surgery application.
Virtual reality systems have also been used as a vision-aid for the surgeons to operate surgical robots. However, in such systems, the physician does not see the patient with his own eyes. Instead, the physician sees the patient only through processed electronic signals. The physician relies completely on the precision of the tracking system. Any drifts in the system would have severe, if not lethal, consequences.
Consequently, there is a need for a scheme providing augmented vision in medical applications such as robot-assisted surgery equipments, which properly addresses the above-discussed issues.